<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>苦巧克力与青苹果 1 by Rimori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858465">苦巧克力与青苹果 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori'>Rimori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MXM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>苦巧克力与青苹果 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十五岁的春天，即使傍晚时分仍是有些微凉的空气，风挟着让人皮肤都红痒的花粉吹来，金东贤抬手揉了揉依然肿痛的眼睛，仿佛自从母亲永眠于初春湿冷泥土之下的那天，花粉敏感的症状就没有好起来过，他从外套口袋里翻找小包纸巾后无果，只好懊恼地吸吸酸涩的鼻子，把书包抱在怀里跑回家去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“东贤啊，回来了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>父亲的声音从上方传来，低头在玄关勾下皮鞋的金东贤淡淡应道，只要把视线稍稍抬起，便能看见男人麻质的米色拖鞋，以及一双与他刚褪下的同款皮鞋，不过码数要更大一些。金东贤捉紧了半挂在肩膀上的书包肩带，正要向父亲投向疑惑的目光，后者却先发了话，宽厚手掌轻拍过一旁不作声的男生，朝嘴唇抿成一条直线的儿子介绍说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这是煐岷，以后就是你哥哥了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>话里的人被拍拍后背时，似是有些紧张地向前跟跄几步，几撮细碎的黑色发丝便在金东贤眼前轻轻晃过，男生比自己要年长的事实，在恰好笼罩全身的阴影与宽阔肩膀再反映出来，快要贴到对方胸膛的金东贤皱眉向后退了退，紧接着的却是一双小心注视自己的下垂眼，因春日潮湿的水雾也湿漉漉的，柔和地抚过像小动物警戒着的金东贤，而后者在父亲强硬的目光下张了张口，“煐岷哥哥好～”他说，终也弯起笑眼向林煐岷打招呼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正是和金东贤相近的敏感年龄，林煐岷很轻易便察觉到对方眼底下的冰冷，连带薄荷叶碾碎后的苦涩气息，这让他在金东贤掠过自己回去卧室时，还反应不过来般垂眼避开那目光。修长的手指绞紧衣服再放开，继父安慰的话语从背后传来，但林煐岷只是摇摇头“没事，东贤笑着问好了，很有礼貌。”，他想站得不太近的继父应该没能看清，因而和气地替金东贤辩护道，尽管那道视线确实戳得内心有些难受，但是，但是林煐岷还是首先觉得那因过敏泛起粉色的上扬眼角，与故乡会赖在他手上不走的猫咪相似的眼睛——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的很可爱啊。</p><p>这样不争气的想法，如泡泡在十八岁少年的脑海里不断冒出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＃</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷确实待他很好，坐在餐桌前的金东贤捧着倒好牛奶的马克杯，悄悄看向厨房里滋滋煎起太阳蛋的哥哥，从早上向自己打招呼时困倦的声音，像积雨云般软绵绵又低沉，便发现林煐岷本来不是能早起的人，现在倒是每天也亲自准备早餐，即使父亲和新任夫人到了海外渡蜜月，那位哥哥依然会在金东贤揉着睡眼走到客厅时，流转在他身上的目光犹豫既温和，然后递上一杯营养价值丰富的热牛奶，与想要摸摸脑袋的距离就差一句要快长高。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“早上好哦，东贤。”他说，然后看着金东贤与自己相同的校服外套，惟有纯白衬衣上的领带颜色不一样，高三的林煐岷是苦巧克力的黑色，而刚上高中的弟弟，则是青苹果般的嫩绿色。一起回学校吗？这样的话在金东贤飞快地处理好早餐，连沙律酱沾在嘴角也不觉意，背起结他包就合上门的响声后被林煐岷咽了回去，殊不知弟弟只是对陌生的体贴无所适从，怕再待多一会便会让心里仅剩的反感消失殆尽，而赶忙逃离哥哥身边罢了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正因如此，林煐岷和金东贤在校舍里的相遇只限走廊上的擦肩而过，和人群间偶尔交接又闪躲开的目光。然而，在那乌云堆叠起来的六月雨季，有什么在闷热得让少年扯起领口的空气里悄然改变。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>放学时分，雨水如断线串珠打落在带锯边的新叶上，刚回到家的金东贤还来不及捏干书包上湿透的云朵超人挂饰，便跑到连接客厅的阳台那儿，把外面曾由母亲照料的小盆栽都搬运到室内去后，才从幽暗得只能看见外头雷光的四周发现，不像自己要留下值日，早早下了课的林煐岷不在家里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To 임영민</p><p> </p><p>雨下大了_</p><p> </p><p>[18:09:17]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沙发上，金东贤抱住三色团子抱枕边往手机打字，看了看雨势而让人早些回家的话删删减减，终是自暴自弃地打下一句疏离的去哪里了，脸庞在发出信息时出现微妙的烫热感，大抵是因为不好意思，便低头埋进了以棉花作馅料的团子里，在其上堆起软糯引人戳弄的脸颊肉，曾有着冰块般目光的眼睛敌不过男孩每逢初夏微烫的体温，融化了些少棱角而向玄关那儿眨巴着——什么时候回来啊，他不经意打开信息箱又关上，竟开始落寞得把停留窗台前的云朵错当哥哥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨天下，无形的气味也被打湿得越是明显，林煐岷挟着一身辛辣像人一下子倒进雪堆里，冻得鼻子都疼痛的薄荷香气回到家，水珠滴滴答答从发悄和下巴滑落在木地板上，握着两把雨伞的手连关节处都泛红，他垂下头，有些苦恼地拉扯因湿透而黏在身上的白色衬衣，下次抬眼时便看到扶着客厅门边，露出毛茸茸脑袋窥探自己的金东贤。先是松了一口气，林煐岷朝弟弟说道</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没淋湿吧？我看你把雨伞落在家里了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯——嗯，朋友和我举一把伞。金东贤有些含糊地解释着，随后赶忙到自己房间翻出干燥毛巾，小跑到林煐岷面前递过，冷不防被薄荷味香波刺激得打起哈啾时，后者紧张得再问他是不是着冷了？带着潮气的指尖在碰到弟弟肩膀时又悻悻缩回。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没有啦，你快去洗个澡，衣服我替你拿。”他说，似是没有在意林煐岷的动作，不自在地摸摸后颈后，下一句话的声线如细沥雨声微弱而清晰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那个...谢谢你去找我，哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＃</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>倒霉，好倒霉——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷叼着显示37.5度的温度计心想，明明昨天关系才缓和了半分，现在怕不是要返回起点。想到此处，躺在床上的他悄悄看了眼正坐在一旁数算退烧药的金东贤，oversize的白色T恤把下摆藏进黑色牛仔裤里，因棉质透气的布料而能隐约估量腰围，好像一边手再多点便足以抱住，修长笔直的腿在床边晃啊晃，林煐岷便猜弟弟正为今天的乐队练习告吹而感到浮躁，因此有些自责地把被子盖过脑袋。尽管事实上，金东贤只是想赶快踢下穿了一只的运动鞋，当他看到哥哥欲要拉起本来已盖到肩膀上的被子，没有拿着药丸的手便敏捷捉过林煐岷有些咯人的手腕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥哥怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃...冷，好冷所以想窝进被子里...！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论怎样听也是碍脚得很的借口，金东贤却无比真挚地，握住林煐岷被被子闷得湿热的手轻轻按捏，指腹上的凉意让病人不禁眯起眼睛放空，在无意识要脱离弟弟双手，将其包裹在掌心与自己温度融合前，年少者却先一步发了声“唔...明明身体还很烫哎，我去给你拿个布偶吧。”，语毕便想起身回去卧室，只是病得迷糊的哥哥及时捉住了对方要抽走的指尖，散开的额发也挡不住眼底下一潭湖水，往日的沉静无波晃着微微水光，金东贤不禁屏住呼吸，再顺从地在林煐岷身旁蹲下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥，我一会就回来。先放手，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“可是...只要有东贤在......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他本来想说比起抱住布偶，金东贤坐在一旁陪伴自己似乎更为有效，只是后者显然误会了他的意思，脸红红的愣在原地好一会后，便在哥哥不解的目光深深吸一口气，揭起被病人烘得温热的被子边缘——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>钻了进去，而林煐岷则自然地张开手，松松抱住了他。直到怀里的人小声问这样会不会暖和些，他才从对方洒在胸膛前的热息反应过来，慌忙得连续应了好几个嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＃</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被子里的金东贤，大抵是十二月冬日的雪团。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>少年因氧气不足而张口小小喘息时，本来白净的脸颊如牛奶搅拌进了蔓越莓汁，泛起夕阳落下前天际边的玫瑰粉色，连带黏附皮肤的湿润水汽而隐约透亮。这副于青涩与成熟交界的身躯，若是单单轻拥怀中，根本不足以填满使脑袋都胀痛的欲望，摘下果实前要亲吻那难阻香甜沁入呼吸的紧致表皮，捧起白雪后要轻轻把玩至手心都被雪水湿透，在指间流落形成小小水渍——啊...不是！在想什么呢！林煐岷晕乎乎地打断妄想，拉回最后一缕流连在禁忌庭院的理性，他感受到金东贤与自己越趋相似的体温，便轻轻推开了弟弟，“东贤啊，可以了，这样下去要传染你了哦。”他说，声音带着让人耳朵发痒的沙哑，归因于发烧使致的喉咙干涩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的？嗯嗯嗯真的～！在哥哥用力点头好几回后，一脸担忧的金东贤终于缓缓从被子中退出来，本来蜷曲的双腿为起身而伸直时，膝盖难免隔着布料磨擦过林煐岷下身，由已微微抬头的私处到烫热的大腿内侧，每一处也灼人。 “啊...”金东贤无措地惊呼一声，尾音几乎由燥热空气淡淡带过，对性的接触停留在教育和小网站层面的年少者僵着身体，终在林煐岷压抑不住的低喘下红了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥哥......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被呼唤的人听到弟弟鼻子酸涩时含糊的嗓音，带着初次将指尖探入隐秘花蕊的羞耻与不安，林煐岷敛下睫羽想要让金东贤先回房间，垂落的视线却触碰到对方承载晶莹花蜜的眼睛，仿佛只要抚摸按压腺体，便能有甘甜黏腻的水珠与晦涩情欲渗出眼角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对不起，对不起...就这一次。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷低下头，吻上泪腺旁边的脆弱眼睑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>